De los dos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Es egoísta y los quiere a ambos. No los quiere compartir, no los va a compartir, ni a Osomatsu, ni a Karamatsu. Sus hermanos son sólo de él. (OsoIchiKara)
¿Qué les puedo decir? No podía dormir y me dieron ganas de escribir algo como esto.

No tiene chiste, sólo son ganas de mi retorcida mente enardecida de tener que escribir algo que tenga que ver con lujuria. Es un drabble estúpido, está vacío, pero tenía que desahogar mis ganas de limón en alguna parte uwu.

 **Fandom:** Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja:** OsoIchiKara  
 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra no me pertenece, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual vendrían siendo de su relativo creador y su compañía.

 **Advertencias dentro de su entresijo:**

 _-Un poco de O.C relativo a los pensamientos de Ichimatsu._

 _-Poligamia, aquí se comparten a Ichimatsu y no resultan ser envidiosos. Si no te gusta este tipo de temática, desde un principio te invito a cerrar la ventana c:_

 _\- Este es un trío. OsoIchiKara y creo que, por el concepto, Ichimatsu podría ser un poco libertino, bah. Da igual._

 _-Incesto, relaciones coitales engendradas entre lazos de primer grado._

 _\- Insinuación explícita, no explícita (Cómo quieran tomarla) De copula en él._

 _\- Ámbito homosexual, ninis que se pierden entre el deseo y el lubrico uwu._

Si has leído todas estas advertencias, y quieres arriesgarte a quemarte los ojos.

Eres bienvenido, disfruta de mi lectura extraño inquilino.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Se puede compartir**_

Es egoísta y los quiere a ambos.

No los quiere compartir.

No los va a compartir, ni a Osomatsu, ni a Karamatsu.

 **Sus hermanos son sólo de él.**

No puede evitarlo, sus pensamientos enardecidos lo traicionan a la par que jadeos procelosos llegan a escurrirse de sus pequeños labios malbaratados. Enloquece ante la idea de pensar en su cuerpo hundirse en ambos. Le gusta, sencillamente no puede detenerse y pierde ante el morbo que poco a poco gobierna soberbio ante la cordura. Le gusta estar con ambos, son tan diferentes hasta en su manera de hacerlo.

Siente el cuerpo de Osomatsu aplastándolo y ahora reparte besos toscos sobre su cuello, mientras que Kara termina ayudándolo al dejarlo apoyarse encima de su peto y éste se ocupa en lamer la parte trasera de su cuello, le besa, le deja marca y posiblemente quiere poseerlo más que Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu se da cuenta cuándo los labios de Osomatsu presionan con efervescencia en su boca, lo advierte cuándo las curiosas manos de Karamatsu migran apresuradas por toda la piel caliente de su espalda y lo comprende, cuándo al fin ambos sextillizos parecen presionarlo con deseo. Recorriendo precipitado su cuerpo con los miembros prominentes que se frotan ansiosos sobre su ropa. Otro jadeo se le escapa, mierda, se siente tan bien que no sabe que nombre debe mascullar en medio de la lujuria.

Lo decide, no articulará ningún nombre. Sólo gemirá, lo hará entre jadeos indecisos dónde no sabe que nombre pronunciar sin hacer enfadar al otro. Pero le gusta, le gusta ver esa sonrisa depravada en Osomatsu cuándo suelta el nombre de Kara o le gusta ver el cambia en los ojos de Karamatsu cuándo éste escucha los leves murmullos excitados dónde pronuncio un nombre ajeno a su consciencia.

Tan diferentes.

Osomatsu es egoísta sólo piensa en su placer, y no el de su acompañante. Por eso, cuándo lo besa, de inmediato sabe que su ropa terminará esparcida sobre el suelo antes de advertirse rechinando con brusquedad contra las sábanas. Es brusco, no tiene consciencia y es más violento, siempre al culminar su cuerpo se aglomera de moretones y mordidas que sabe no se quitarán en un largo plazo. Se quema con ese fuego indomable.

Karamatsu, por su parte es más gentil, se preocupa si está cómodo, si la posición no le cansa o si en algún momento comenzará a dolerle el que se mueva. Le susurra frases cursis (Que lo hacen querer vomitar), le menciona lo mucho que lo ama, le besa con dulzura y un amor infinito del que Ichimatsu cree que no puede ser merecedor y al final, en su piel sólo se quedan tatuados besos tiernos que no pueden ser borrados por ninguna otra marca.

Osomatsu es más salvaje. Karamatsu, es más amable.

Pero hay un pequeño detalle, sin importancia, uno que resulta subjetivo y sin temor a ser juzgado. Después de todo hay una solución pacifica que fue un acuerdo voluntario entre los tres, así no habría riñas, así podría haber más vicio y obsesión.

En medio de esa lujuria, ese pensamiento queda estancado y no piensa removerse de su lugar.

Es pequeño, pero tiene fuerza, lo suficiente para llevar a la paz a los dos primeros mayores.

 _ **Ichimatsu puede ser de los dos.**_

Ichimatsu tiene el ligero presentimiento de que esta noche le dolerían las caderas hasta hacerlo arrastrarse por el cuarto. El simple pensamiento, llega a estremecerle hasta el vello más furtivo de su piel. Los dos, son lobos hambrientos de él. No querrán descansar hasta saciarse y el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno está dispuesto a complacerlos.

 _ **Notas finales de la autora.**_

Si has leído hasta aquí, te doy un enorme abrazo del tamaño del universo.

Gracia por leer.

 _ **Peace and love.**_


End file.
